Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for evaluating the watertight state of a vehicle by which a watertight-related function of the vehicle may be evaluated so that introduction of water to a lower end portion of glass of the vehicle may be prevented when the glass is tinted, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, window glasses, such as a windshield glass and a rear glass, are for securing the front and rear fields of view and front door and rear door glasses for securing the left and right fields of view are disposed in a vehicle.
Meanwhile, tinting films are disposed on the window glasses to shield ultraviolet rays and the heat from sunlight. to attach a tinting film, an operator preliminarily bonds the tinting film to a glass window after spraying or applying tap water to the glass window by use of a manual sprayer, or a bucket, and then completely attaches the tinting film to the glass by sweeping the tinting film with a rubber plate.
However, according to the related art, as water is sprayed manually it flows inaccurately according to the location of the sprayer due to the different amount of ejected water. Convenience of the operation deteriorates as water is introduced into the vehicle, causing a breakdown of the vehicle when an excessive volume of water is sprayed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.